Samhain Eve
by KelticDream13
Summary: Its Halloween and it's scary
1. Default Chapter

**_Samhaim Eve_**

  
  


**__****_ Dark blue eyes opened, as the scent of burning reached his nostrals. He could hear the flames pop, and feel the beginnings of the heat that began to warm his flesh. He tried to move, and found himself held tightly within some structure, made of something like straw. He could feel its rough texture against his cheek. It was dark and he could not see anything, except a small amount of flickering light that came through the weave. How did he get here? Where was he? Did he go out and get drunk, and not remember, and someone was playing some mean trick on him? He didn't know. He tried to push out, and the structure gave a little, but held him for the flames._**

****

**_ "This is not funny! Let me out of here! " The only response to his demand was a cackling laugh, one that made chill bumps rise,and the hair on the back of his neck come to attention. _**

  
  


**_ "Let me out! Listen you old witch, let me out of here! You don't know who you are messing with." His anger began to rise, he could feel it begin to boil inside his veins. _**__

  
  


"**_"It's you who don't know who you are dealing with. We do not fear your guns. You are no match for us. You are a worthy sacrifice. Once, you would have been invited to join us. But no longer. "_**__

  
  


**_Johnny was determined to gain his release. He shoved at the sides and the front. He could hear the flames crackle loudly, and feel the fire begin to eat at the thing that inclosed him. He did not know the story about the wickerman._**__ **_He heard the chanting outside , he could see the red,blue and yellow and orange flames eating his grass coffin. He felt a scream bubble up inside him, as the flames ate away the wicker and began to touch the man inside. He felt the flames, touch his flesh, and melt it, like wax. He could see now, the druids outside, who danced and sang, and watched him. His screamed ichoed in the night, as the moon shone down with a smile on the lips, and a lone wolf howled._**__

**_ Johnnys' scream was heard by his brother, who ran towards the sound. Johnny could feel the skin peeling away from his bones, and he could not see anymore. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. It burned away all thought, with the nerve endings. Where was death? He felt himself falling, and hoped death would catch him, and end this suffering._**

  
  


**_ He hit hard, and opened his eyes, and he could see again, and he looked into the concerned face of his older brother. His brother reached out, and touched Johnnys' sweat drenched face._**

****

**_ "Johnny, you alright?" Johnny took a deep breath and glanced around before turning back to the man beside him. He nodded simply, and tried to get up, and on to his feet. Scott helped him up, and he stood on shaky legs, and felt relief that he found himself alive, and in his room. It had been a dream only. A nightmare._**

  
  


**_ The next morning Johnny came into the dining room. A little more quiet than usual. Not just verbally, but physically. He took his seat, and reached for a bisquit, and took a bite. His eyes met Scotts' over the table, who nodded at him. Murdock, sat cutting into the steak in front of him. The small trinkle of blood that flowed from the wound caused by Murdock, ran into his eggs. Murdock stopped the fork on the way to his mouth, to ask a question of his youngest._**

  
  


**_ "Johnny, are you alright? Do you think you could break those four horses we got yesterday, and get the hay put up before lunch time? " Johnny just looked at his father, and shrugged. The old man, was always doing that. Expecting too much and never giving an inch. But as always Johnny would try._**

  
  


**_ " I could help Johnny out today. Then he could help me out this afternoon, with the lineshack."_**

  
  


**_ " I think Johnny can handle it. Besides I was thinking you and I could go into town, need to pick up some things from the mercentile. Stop for a beer, if you want." Scott, glanced over at his brother, and shared a look. Johnny picked up his fork and began to eat. No body invited him for a beer. _**

  
  


**_ The horse moved about the corral, it's sides heaving as it jumped up and came down hard, jarring his riders teeth. It was like coming down on rock with the bottom of his pants. Up and down he went, he held on, and moved with the horses movements. The horse ran towards the fence, and stopped just as it's chest touched. Johnny almost unseated, but sat back, and held on. The horse turned back and its blood shot eyes, met blue ones with anger, and defiance. He turned further, and opened his mouth, his teeth coming at his dark-haired riders leg. Johnny just got his leg out of the way in time. The horse then whinnied, as though laughing. He jumped up and kicked out, and turned and decided to fall down. Johnny jumped and landed on his feet. He looked at the horse, and decided he would take a break. _**

****

**_ He got on Barranca, and decided to go on a little ride down to the stream. Just to cool off a little, and have a little peace. His bottom was a little sore, even with Barrancas smooth ride. He came upon an area he didn't often go to. There was a legion about it. Some said they had seen a big hairy thing, bigger than a man. Walked on two feet. Who was about as fragrant as a polecat,only ten times stronger. Scott claimed he had seen it. But then he had a bottle of tequila in his stomach,along with the juicy fat worm. Well if it existed it was safe from him, unless it wore a gun, and came looking for him. _**

  
  


**_ He looked down at the water, the reflection blinded him for a moment. Made his eyes water. He thought about the stream that was more a river, and deep in some areas. He rode Barranca up to the edge. The horse put his head down and drank. Johnny dismounted and sat down and took off his socks and boots.He threw his hat down and unbuttoned his shirt. Pulling it off. The water called to him, he could almost feel it on his hot skin. Oh well. He peeled off his pants as well. He wore no underwear. He stood there as God made him. In all his masculine glory. He moved into the water. The water though refreshing, was slightly warm. He wadded out to a deeper part. _**

  
  


**_ On the way home, feeling better. He whistled a tune. He was riding on a old seldom used road. One that had weeds gr owing in places as tall as Barrancas chest in places. He rode along, at peace with himself. _**

  
  


**_ Barranca suddenly stopped, and refused to move any further. Johnny nudged him. A young woman stepped out of the shade of the large tree on the left. She looked up at him, and he wondered about what she was doing on this old road, without a horse, and alone. She was a pretty little thing. _**

  
  


**_ "Miss, can I help you? Are you lost?" A slight smile touched her lips._**

  
  


**_ "No, I live over that way, she pointed over her shoulder towards the east." _**

  
  


**_ "Then we are neighbors." Johnny got down off his horse, and moved over to her. His bright smile, was answered by hers. "I am Johnny Lancer, from the Lancer spread."_**

  
  


**_ "Pleasure to meet you Mister Lancer. I am Amy Jenkins."_**

  
  


**_ "Call me Johnny, if I can ever do anything to help you. Are you going to the dance in town tomorrow night?" _**

  
  


**_ "I didn't know there was one."_**

  
  


**_ "Then I gather you don't have a date? Would you do me the honor of going with me?" _**

  
  


**_ "I would like that, Johnny. Can I met you here tomorrow night?" _**

  
  


**_ "Well I guess so, but I could come pick you up. Your father strict?"_**

****

**_ "It's just best I meet you here. Till tomorrow Johnny, goodbye." She turned and walked away, as Johnny remounted and rode towards home. He had a pretty date for the dance tomorrow. Someone, no one else knew. _**

  
  


****__ **_Scott stood in front of his mirror, brushing his hair. Trying to get some of the dust out of it. He looked at the costume laying across a chair. Jennie would like that one. He couldn't wait to see hers. He walked over to the dresser, and picked up the locket, with his mothers picture in it. His long supple fingers caressed it for a few moments. He wished he could have known her. Not just his grandfathers memories of her. What would it had been like, had he grown up with a mother? To have felt her arms around him, hearing her soft voice? To feel a mothers love... _**

  
  


**_ He did not see the swirling mist that had come up from the floor. Swirling about as though alive. That it moved about as though searching for something or someone. He became aware as some of it, obscured his view of the mirror. It was then he looked around, and saw it. He was amazed, fog? Here, in his room? That didn't make sense at all to him. It began to grow thicker, and danced around his legs. He felt it touch his skin, it's clammy touch. He heard a moan, and a reddish light coming from over by the window, from the floor. It swirled, and boiled red. He moved over and glanced down. His gasp sounded loud in his ears. His eyes did not believe what he saw. _**

  
  


**_ Hands reached out, hands that were no more than claws, little skin clung to the bones. Long blackened fingernails scratched at the air. The moans were louder, moans of agony, and dispair. He saw faces, skin pulled back from teeth, mouth blackened, forked tongue peaking out. Eyes that looked back at him, where red, and he saw the oosing sores on the faces. "Help us........" The voices hissed at him. "Water...." He backed up from the pit, his mind refusing to accept what he had seen. It could not be. He smelled brimstone, and his eyes again looked, but from a distance. A head and shoulders came up over the side. Bright red color. It was shaped like a man. Except for the horns on the head, and the pointed ears. The pointed teeth that snarled at him. They eyes, they caught his, beckoned him. His skin crawled, and he felt such evil touch him. It was like millions of insects crawled on his skin. He felt his heart racing, and his muscles tighten. There were holes in the skin, and bugs crawled out. His skin bubbled and smoke came from it. It looked at Scott._**

  
  


**__****_ "Scott Lancer, would you like to join us? I have plenty of room in hell." Scott turned and rushed from the room, racing down the hall, and practically falling down the stairs. He rushed into the living room, wide eyed, and gasping. His father looked up at him. _**

****

**_ "What's the matter son?"_**

  
  


**__****_ "It's.... there." _**

  
  


**__****_ "Who? Calm down."_**

  
  


**__****_ "The devil!!!" Murdock looked up at him, shook his head, and got to his feet. _**

  
  


**__****_ "This isn't funny, Scott. Tomorrows halloween."_**

****

**_ "I am not lying Murdock. I just saw...." His voice trailed off. He turned and went to the front door. He went in search of the one person who would believe him. Murdock headed for the stairs, and his sons bedroom. He would check, and he would have his say later._**

  
  


**__****_ Ten minutes later, the brothers' came back in, for lunch. They were talking, and Scott still seemed reluctant to return to the house. "I don't know, Scott. Perhaps this house is built over some Indian sacred grounds or something. Who knows. I can't imagine, the devil coming after you. Me, I can figure it. But not you. Want me to check it for you?" Scott shook his head and put his hand on his brothers' shoulder._**

  
  


**__****_ "No, probably gone now. Besides little brother, you aren't that bad. Besides the old bugger man, can't have you, with me too. I tell you, I don't plan on ever meeting him again." Johnny smiled his bright smile. _**

  
  


**__****_ "Okay, brother. But I really don't like the holiday. I always feel a little uneasy. "_**

  
  


**__****_ "I used to like it, the parties and all. Now I am not so sure. Let's go have lunch. Then we can go out into the sunshine and work." The two walked into the kitchen where Teresa had set up the small table with sandwiches, and coffee, and slices of pie. Smiling the two men, sat down to eat._**__


	2. No place safe from......

  
  
  
  
  
  


****** Right after lunch Murdock had decided to ride into town. **

**He thought he would speak with the doctor, after he finished with **

**some other things. Espeally his visit to a certain lady. Scott and **

**Johnny had decided to take a break in the living room, a cold glass **

**of lemonaid, and the pie. Johnny stopped abruptly, and Scott bumped **

**into him. "Hey what's the idea?" When Johnny didn't say anything, **

**Scott moved around him. He stopped too. Staring at the floor. Perhaps **

**the well water had gone bad. That would explain all this. **

  
  


** Johnny put down his glass and dessert plate. He moved over **

**to the fireplace, and stuck his head inside, looking up. He saw **

**nothing, though he heard.... nope, couldn't be. It was... it was a **

**very tiny giggle. He quickly pulled his head out, and turned to his **

**brother, who stood there his hands full staring. **

  
  


** There on the floor, were two inch sooty footprints, with **

**pointed toes. They came out of the chimney, and crossed the floor, to **

**the side door, and back again. Both men looked at each other, and **

**then back at the marks on the floor. "Teresa isn't going to like **

**this. She is going to blame us for this mess on the floor." Said **

**Johnny.**

  
  


** "Yeah, she will. I never believed in Elves. I don't now **

**either. Lets go outside, and forget we saw it."**

  
  


** "I agree, didn't see anything, either." He grabbed his hat, **

**and the two men left the house. Leaving behind their food. Which **

**minutes later, were gone.**

  
  


** Later that night, Johnny sat in his bed, reading. He had **

**found a dime novel that held an interest for him. It was the only **

**book he owned. But he had found it on his last trip out of town. He **

**decided to finally read it. He looked at the cover, and smiled. Not a **

**very good sketch. Certainly not as a handsome as the man whom the **

**novel was based. The novels' cover was in black and white. It had two **

**men facing one another for a gunfight. One face was closer and **

**clearer. His. Madrids' Last Stand. It said. Who says? He opened the **

**book again and found his page. He was anxious to see what he did.**

  
  


** Several hours later, Johnny put his book face down on his **

**lap, and stretched. Not bad. For a bunch of lies. He decided that he **

**had better get some sleep. Since he had a long day ahead. Until time **

**for the party. He smiled. At least he had met the girl before any of **

**the other boys. Such a pretty thing, too. He hadn't told his brother **

**about her. Keep her a secret till tomorrow night. He turned down the **

**lamp, and blew it out. Laying back in the soft bed, he closed his **

**eyes. Sleep, and dream about pretty girls....**

  
  


** Johnny awoke suddenly, and wide awake. A icy hand was **

**touching his leg. It caressed it. He jerked his leg away, sitting **

**straight up in bed. The hand kept moving, finding the other one. It **

**touched his warm flesh, and he jerked his legs up, and he threw the **

**cover back, in the dim light from the window. He could see nothing **

**there. Suddenly the bed began to rise up, it got two feet off the **

**ground and stayed there. Johnny looked around and saw no one **

**there. "Hey, stop that. Put my bed down." He said, feeling a fear **

**deep inside. The bed fell down with a loud plop. Then it came up, and **

**again stopped, then it was shook, like a terrier with a rag. Johnny **

**grabbed the sides of the bed holding on. The door opened and Scott **

**stood there. His mouth fell open, and he watched the bed. Johnny **

**looked at him, Scott reached out a hand, and as Johnny took it, he **

**pulled his brother off his bed and away. The bed stopped and fell **

**back to the floor again. A cold breeze past between them and was **

**gone. **

  
  


** "I think I finally found something, that I can't handle with **

**a gun. Let's go talk to the father in town in the morning. " **

  
  


** "I agree, how about we go get some coffee? We could eat **

**breakfast early, get an early start on work." **

  
  


** "Yeah, even if it is only three oclock in the morning." **

**Johnny turned to get dressed, and Scott returned to his to do the **

**same. They would meet in the hall. They would find an answer to this, **

**whatever it was. Together they would end it. The Padre would be a **

**start.**

**_ The winds had picked up, and the air held a chill, that added to the now scary atmosphere. Johnny and Scott rode_ _in the late afternoon towards home. A home that was now posessed of something that may or may not leave them in peace. Scott patted his shirt pocket, feeling the small bottle there. He felt better. He wore a blessed cross around his neck, as did Johnny. _**

  
  


**_ "Scott do you think, that the Padre was right? That it might be gone after Halloween? "_**

  
  


**_ "I don't know, but if it isn't. Well the lineshacks look pretty good. We could build our own house."_**

  
  


**_ "That's an idea. We use the holy oil, and say a prayer? The Padre said he would come out tomorrow, if things are better, and bless it for us." Scott looked at the sunset, watching it's color bleed into the clouds. It was a full moon tonight. Fitting for tonight was the party. The boys pulled their jacket collars up, against the wind. _**

  
  


**_ As the sun finally dipped beneath the skyline. Both men could see the lights of home in the distance. They entered the woods, and it was deathly silent. Not even an insect buzzed.Odd that. The leaves rustled, and fell upon the riders. Suddenly the horses stopped. Both of them staring, and snorting. Their eyes rolling in their heads. Johnny and Scott waited. Not sure what was happening. _**

  
  


**_ The ground shook, and they saw red glowing eyes, coming towards them. It came closer, and both men drew guns, and waited. It moved closer and closer. Until they could see it. Eye to eye. It stood eight feet tall. It was shaped like a bear and a human combined. It had a mouth like a bear. It had hooves on its feet. It had a huge head. It was covered in thick matted fur. It had a bellly that looked as though it had eatten several people already. It had a long pointed tail. It was jet black. Johnny knew what they faced. He had found the description in an old bible. Before much of it was changed. His grandmother had read it to him. A demon stood before them. It looked at Johnny and then at Scott. They could almost feel it's hot breath. The horses, had had enough of it, and had reared and bolted the opposite way. Leaving the brother's sitting on the ground, looking up. As one of the huge arms came out, reaching, for Scott the other reached for Johnny. It put a hand around each of their necks. It lifted them clean off the ground. Held them up. It's nose touching theirs, as he looking into each pair of eyes._**

  
  


**_ A dark shape flew between them and struck the demon. Knocking the demon backwards, it dropped the men. The two men stood staring at the scene before them. A large black dog stood before them. It's coat was long and thick. It was waist high. It stood facing the demon. The demon looked at the dog. Then it turned and ran away. The dog turned and faced the men behind it. Johnny and Scott had reached to touch the dogs head, to thank it for what it had done. But hesitated when they saw the dogs eyes. The dogs eyes which had been brown, turned snow white, then red, and back to brown. It wagged it's tail, and gave a low boof, and turned and ran off into the woods. Both men turned to each other, and could find no words to explain what had just happened. Things were getting stranger. Johnny turned back to the trail, and began to walk... fast. Scott hurrying to catch up. Neither man wanted to be in the woods another moment than necessary. They would have to walk back home, their horses were probably still running._**

  
  


**_ When they arrived home, Murdock looked up from the table, where he was eating his dinner. The brothers, went to sit down at their places. Teresa came in, she put a pie down by Murdock, for later. Both men were lost in their thoughts. Was the whole ranch cursed? Was this one of those openings to hell? They both ate their dinner and rushed upstairs for a quick bath, and to change. _**

  
  


**_ Twenty minutes later the two came downstairs. Scott stood there, quite handsome, his blond hair gleaming in the lamp light. He was dressed as Robin Hood. He stood there, in his forest green. He even looked good in hose. Teresa whistled at him. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. _**

  
  


**_ Johnny came into the room, he was dressed as a pirate. With the tight silk breeches covering his tight buns, and strong legs. His white lace up shirt, with bellowing sleeves. The thigh high boots on his feet. His dark hair shining, a red silk bandana covered the top of his head. He had a broad sword upon his hip. _**

****

**_ Murdock looked at his two handsome sons, and wished he were young again. They got to go out, while he sat at home. Espeally as they hadn't done much work today. He watched the two go out the door, and go outside. Two shiny buggies stood outside ready for the two couples. Both had a top, and tastles hung down all around it. Jelly had unknown to the two young men, places blessed bread with the salt sprinkled on it under the seats of the buggies._**

  
  


**_ At the road leading out of Lancer the brothers seperated. One going to the left and one to the right. To pick up their dates. The large moon looked down upon them, an evil look to it;s face._**

** Scott tapped the reins and got the horses moving a little **

**faster. He was anxious to get away from home, and whatever had moved **

**in. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and felt something **

**was watching him. He looked up at the moon, seeing it's ghostly **

**light, and the evil smile on his round face. **

  
  


** A buggy rode down another dark, and lonely road. The wind **

**whipped at the trees, and blew more leaves from the almost barren **

**trees. Red, orange and gold leaves flew like little witches on the **

**wind. The lonely howl of the wind, and the eerie sound of an owl **

**somewhere mingled. He caught one of the falling leaves, and smiled. **

**He would not get sick this winter, according to this. He could almost **

**believe himself all alone in this world, except for whatever existed **

**on the other side.**

  
  


** The horse pulling the buggy, began to act nervous, as it **

**pulled closer to the tree. Johnny pulled up, and waited. His sharp **

**eyes looking into the shadows. He jumped when a hand touched his **

**shoulder. He turned and found Amy standing there, for a moment she **

**seemed almost transparent, and had a glow to her. Then he was certain **

**he was mistaken, for she was just a normal pretty girl. He jumped **

**down, and smiled at her. She was dressed as a medieval lady. Though **

**he was unaware of the period of the costume. Her pink lips parted **

**into a smile, as she looked up at him. He reached out a hand and took **

**hers to help her into the buggy. **

  
  


** "You look beautiful Amy."**

  
  


** "Thank you Johnny, you are quite the pirate. Am I in **

**danger, oh pirate?" **

  
  


** "Well I don't know yet. You are such a pretty little **

**thing. I might consider, for.... a blackberry pie."**

  
  


** "Oh well, I am lost then, I can't even boil water." **

**Johnny laughed, and helped her in the buggy and got in beside her. **

  
  


** "Then I shall think of something else." The horse moved on **

**down the road. Johnny and Amy talking. Amy asking questions, and **

**answering the ones put to her, about her family. **

  
  


** By the time they arrived in town at the party, Johnny found **

**himself smitten with the girl. She was a gentle, sensitive soul. She **

**knew how to listen, and she made him laugh. Even if she couldn't **

**cook. He didn't really need a cook anyway. He could hire one of **

**those. Well who knows he thought. **

  
  


** Scott was dancing with his date. Twirling her around the **

**floor. A smile on his face, one that had been absent for days now. **

**Suddenly bright on his face, and his eyes dancing with happiness. He **

**was near the door when he spotted his brother enter, and with him a **

**girl he did not know. Who was she? He watched Johnny take her into **

**his arms and begin to dance. Not bad brother, he thought. **

  
  


** The dancing was merry, and the young couples seemed to be **

**enjoying it. The punch, had been spiked by one of the Benning boys. **

**Homemade moonshine, and it was smooth as satin, and a had a kick that **

**was worse that a mule. A older woman, sat in one corner, near the **

**table, guarding the only other drink, she glared at any male who came **

**near it. The ladies drink was not getting spiked with her around. Her **

**hawk like eyes watched the young ladies.Scowling at the young men, **

**when ever they looked like they might get too friendly. **

  
  


** Scott stood with a cup in his hand. His girl had one of the **

**other drinks. He had not touched it yet. He was talking, and lightly **

**flirting with his favorite blond. She froze, the color drained from **

**her face, and he looked at what she was looking at. Her cup. The **

**liquid was slowly going down, as though someone was drinking it. She **

**dropped it from nerveless fingers. She glanced at his and saw the **

**same thing. She screamed, and knocked the glass from his hand. Others **

**began to turn and look at them. Wondering. Scott lead her towards the **

**door, and some fresh air. **

  
  


** Johnny wandered over to the refreshment table. He and Amy **

**looked over the table. Decorated cookies,of ghost,witches,black **

**cats,moons,and pumpkins. Pies of every kind, mouth watering good. Sat **

**there beckoning to Johnny. There were shaped candies, and sandwiches, **

**with colored bread. Eerie pumpkins lite the table. Halloween **

**decorations hung from the ceiling, and the walls. He grabbed a couple **

**of cookies, and some candy. Amy took a ghost cookie, and a glass of **

**punch. Johnny grabbed the hard stuff. He led her outside, and over **

**to a comfortable spot under a tree, where a half log lay. They sat **

**down. **

  
  


** Johnny looked into her eyes, and saw the moonlight reflected **

**in them. He put out a hand, and gently let his fingers touch her **

**cheek. She did not pull away. She leaned into his palm. He smiled, **

**and leaned in. His dark head coming closer to hers. His lips touched **

**her, and he kissed her, a soft, warm kiss, which she returned. It **

**ignited a fire inside Johnny, that he had to somehow keep banked. He **

**couldn't allow himself to hurt her. She wasn't that kind of girl. She **

**pulled away and stood up, and held out her hand to him. He took it, **

**it was chilled, he held it in his warm one.**

  
  


** It had been a good evening, a pleasurable one. Both Lancer **

**brothers were enjoying themselves. As the stroke of midnight came, **

**the boys relaxed even more. It was over. Halloween was over. Their **

**eyes met across the room, and both men smiled.**

  
  


** A scream rent the air, and a young woman was clutching her **

**date, and pointing. Others began to look, other screams joined hers. **

**In the doorway, was several people, if they could still be called **

**that. They stood, decomposing, and missing flesh in some areas. **

**Clothes hanging in strips. They moaned, as though in agony. They **

**began to move into the room. As people began to run. Trampling each **

**other, in their attempts to get out of the room. The other door had **

**more of the dead there as well. Several men, threw chairs at them, **

**knocking them over and running past them. Several men ran, leaving **

**their women behind. Johnny and Scott stood with their dates, **

**watching. **

  
  


** Scott pulled off his bow and took an arrow out of the quiver, **

**and notched it. Johnny pulled the sword out of it's sheath from his **

**hip. Both began to move to the front door. The girls falling behind **

**them. Scott pulled and let lose his first arrow. It imbedded into **

**the ripe flesh of one of the party crashers. The thing, just reached **

**up and pulled the arrow out, licking the end of the arrow head. **

**Johnny moved forward, as Scott prepared to fire again. Johnny slashed **

**out, striking one of them across the leg, it fell sideways, since it **

**could not stand on one leg, having one leg fall to one side, **

**separate. He slashed again, just an a arrow whizzed by his ear. **

**Striking one in the face. IT reached up, and pulled, and acting as **

**though it had shiskabab, it turned and popped the eye into it's mouth **

**and began to chew. Johnny almost lost his dinner. He could hear **

**someone behind him not so lucky. He sliced again, and came across the **

**neck of the final one, and the head fell and bounced . **

  
  


** The four ran outside, and saw more, walking in the streets. A **

**hand reached through the earth, and Johnny almost stepped on it. He **

**looked down, as an arm, and then a head appeared. He grabbed Amys' **

**hand and ran, Scott close behind him with his date. They reached the **

**buggies. The horses terrified. Some of the horses that had been tied **

**up had run off. Others not so lucky. Had be attached by the visitors **

**from under.**

  
  


** Scott took off in one buggy, and Johnny in the other. They **

**heard screams in the night. The moon had turned bright red. A blood **

**moon. The horse raced out of town. Bats came out of the sky, and came **

**down on the people who had been at the party. The sound of leathery **

**wings filled the night.**

  
  


** At home Murdock was sitting down at the table with a fresh **

**pie, and a fork. He couldn't go to the party, but he could have a **

**pie. He dug into the pie with the fork. Through the flaky crust, as **

**he thought how good it would taste. The fork cut into the pie, and **

**suddenly something red began to bubble out of the pie. He jerked **

**back, and knocked the chair over, as he stood there, looking at it. **

**Thick red blood, oozed out and covered the table, the strong smell of **

**iron coming to his nose. "Damn."**

  
  


** "You are damned.... old man!" Came a old cracking evil voice. **

  
  


** "Who said that?"**

  
  


** "Your future ruler. You care only for yourself. That is **

**good. You are selfish, cold, mean and evil. That is very good. I like **

**you.... old man." The bodiless voice spoke. **

  
  


** "Go away, I don't believe in you." Fright beginning to sound **

**in Murdocks voice.**

  
  


** "You will, I have a place for you." **

  
  


** "No, No! I don't want to be with you!" Murdock covered **

**his eyes with his hands. "Father, please hear me, I promise to be **

**good.... help me!" He prayed.**

  
  


** "That will do you no good, he doesn't know you. After all **

**what have you done for him?"**

  
  


** "You can have one of my sons, even both. Just leave me!" **

  
  


** "I would if I could, but they aren't mine.... like you." A **

**invisible hand gabbed Murdock by the neck and began to drag him **

**across the room. **

  
  


** Johnny stopped the horse near the ancient oak tree. He **

**jumped down and looked at Amy. "Are you sure, you don't want me to **

**take you to your home?"**

  
  


** "I am sure, Johnny. I had a good time tonight. Thank you. You **

**are a good man." She leaned up on her toes, and her lips touched his.**

  
  


** "Amy, could I take you on a picnic tomorrow?" In spite of **

**everything that had happened tonight, he still wanted to see her **

**again. She smiled, and her hand touched his arm.**

  
  


** "Met me tomorrow, over by the lake, that spot that has that **

**rock that looks like a teepee. Around noon." She turned and walked **

**away. Johnny started to get in the buggy, when the horse bolted, **

**leaving him on foot. He took a deep breath, and started walking. **

  
  


** He had walked about a mile, when he heard something behind **

**him, he wanted to look, but was afraid too. His grandmother had told **

**him. Never to do that. Cause then the dead would take you with them. **

**He ran. He ran for another mile. Then he slowed. He hoped he had **

**outrun it. Suddenly the earth beneath his feet, began to bubble, and **

**churn, as though alive. The briars reached up and wrapped themselves **

**around his legs. He couldn't move. He pulled and felt them bit into **

**his flesh. That hurt. He drew his sword. And he slashed. "Ump." Then **

**a low long moan. He slashed again. He heard a scream. As he freed **

**himself of the briars, the earth bubbled up, threatening to cover **

**him. It went up his knees. He pulled with all his strength, and **

**pulled himself free. He took off running, determined this time he **

**would not stop, till he reached home. He heard a flapping of **

**wings,over head. He glanced up, and wished he hadn't. He saw a large **

**shape. It was shaped like a man, except the strange ears, and the **

**head shape. The long fingers, and strange feet. The large wings **

**whipped the air, as it dived at him. A gargoyle was after him. He had **

**seen a picture of it, but it had been in stone. He ran, as though his **

**life depended on it. **

  
  


** Johnny came up to the lake the next day. He was sore, and **

**tired. Some how, he and Scott had survived the night of terror. **

**Murdock was gone, no one knew where he disappeared to. All was quiet **

**now. He got off Barranca, and walked over the teepee. He froze, next **

**to it was a grave, one he had not knowtested before. He looked at it, **

**and read it. It couldn't be, and yet it was. Amy was dead, had been **

**for over twenty five years. Said she died of a broken heart. Next to **

**the grave, lay the shawl, she had wore the night before. He picked it **

**up, and held it to his face. It held the fragrance she wore. **

  
  


** THE **

**END.....................**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Replies Author Date **

** 2695 Re: FFIC: Samhain Eve. pt 6: firstcorpsanv@w... Tue **

** 9/25/2001 **

** 2697 Re: FFIC: Samhain Eve. pt 6: Sabrina Smith Tue 9/25/2001 **

  
  


** 2702 Re: FFIC: Samhain Eve. pt 6: modz_ Wed 9/26/2001 **

  
  


** Message 2693 of 2733 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ] **

** Message Index Msg # **

  
  


** Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Copyright 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved. **

** Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
